Lost and Found
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt thinks he'll never find love again when he finds Blaine cheating on him. Where he ends up next paves his future paths for the better. Rated M for future chapters.


You Lost Me

**A heartbroken Kurt sees Blaine kissing Sebastian and finds himself in an unexpected place. **

**NOTE: Blaine never transferred to McKinley High.**

* * *

I was the always the hopeless romantic. You know cuddles and chocolate things like that. So when Blaine kissed me that day at Dalton, my life was complete. It sound incredibly like Twilight, but you have no idea how special it was. You weren't there! It was amazing. Like all the mysteries of life finally made sense. My dad always said if you are patient, good things will come to you. My dad proved to be startlingly accurate. Blaine came to me. After all the hardships I had endured, I found Blaine.

I had planned this surprise for him for like a month before it actually happened. That's why it was so special to me. I didn't expect the disaster, I never do. That's why it hurt so much more than I thought.

This is what happened…

* * *

**I left the back garden of Quinn Fabray's house excitedly. I had asked Quinn in advance if I could roam her dazzling flower garden to search the best, most beautiful red rose to present to Blaine. Our anniversary was fast approaching and this surprise would be amazing. I had plucked the nicest rose from her selection, thanked her hugely, and fled. So the drive to the vast school that was Dalton Academy began. **

**Two hours later, I was there. I was a little weary, but that wouldn't stop me. I was dressed in a lovely jet black tuxedo and I had called Blaine to let him know that I booked dinner reservations at the quaint little restaurant near Dalton that he loved. So romantic. But that wasn't the actual plan. We were actually headed back to my house. I persuaded Burt and Carole to spend a romantic weekend in Vermont so I could have the house to myself. Finn was conveniently having a game marathon sleepover at Artie's house anyway, so I didn't have to bother funding a weekend activity for Finn. Excellent. **

**I approached the huge front door of Dalton. It was five o'clock so the doors would still be open. They were, and I crept inside. As a former student, the staff still loved me, as if I was still attending, but I would still have to be cautious. I bumped into Jeff who ran and hugged me and spun me around, having not seen me in while, he was ready to reacquaint. I quickly explained my plans for Blaine and he helped me out. A startled Nick then stumbled out, saw me and his eyebrows began to crease. **

"**Nick? You alright?" Jeff murmured. Nick summoned Jeff to a quiet corner and began to whisper in his ear. Jeff's eyes widened in disbelief. **

"**Um, Kurt, I think you'd better go." Jeff told me. **

"**What? Why? I spent two hours driving up here. Where's Blaine?" **

"**I don't know." Nick piped up quickly. **

"**Liar. You do know." I replied coolly. **

"**You're right. I do know." Nick said. **

"**So…?" I trailed off, waiting for his answer.  
"Wait. Nick, are you sure it's alright?" Jeff asked his best friend/boyfriend (I wasn't certain). **

"**He deserves to know." **

"**Know what?"  
"Just go to the choir room, Kurt. Just go quietly, please." Nick left me and Jeff followed suit. **

**Confused, I walked quietly to the choir room I knew oh so well and peered into it, seeing two figures. I listened at the door and heard things I didn't want to.**

"**Wait. What about Kurt?" A male voice asked.  
"Kurt? Kurt doesn't matter right now, Sebastian. Let's just keep this between us. Please." Blaine's voice replied. **

**What in Gaga's name was happening? I didn't know, but I needed to discover it. **

**I slammed the door open to see Blaine naked, lips locked with a boy who resembled a Meerkat, Sebastian. Sebastian was a good looking guy, and had a dirty smirk on his face. He was just wearing his underwear. Blaine saw me and freaked. He tried to run and grab his clothes, but his budding erection hindered him. He pranced towards his clothes and shoved them on. I was still speechless. Sebastian made no effort to move and regain his clothing, but just stood staring at me, smiling evilly. **

"**What…what's going on here?" I asked patiently. **

"**Kurt, it's not as it looks." Blaine tried to say.  
"No, Kurt, it's exactly how it looks." Sebastian piped up. **

"**You know what, Blaine. I actually respect Sebastian more right now. Even though I just saw you ready to…never mind, I was ready to…just don't try to explain, Blaine Anderson. We're finished." I hid the rose behind my back. **

"**But…"  
"No, Blaine! He's all yours." I aimed the last part at Sebastian, who looked happy enough. The word 'slut' ran through my mind randomly. I guessed that Sebastian slept around. **

**I slammed the door shut and ran to my car. Jeff and Nick were standing idly by it. They saw the tears streaking down my face and looked sympathetic. **

"**Than…thank you for telling me. I'm not mad at you." I read their minds and they both smiled and hugged me. They left when I jumped into my car.**

* * *

**The drive back to Lima seemed to take centuries. The scenery rushed past blurrily. What would I do now? I definitely didn't want to be alone. Who could I rely on? Mercedes was out. So was Tina. I loved Tina, but she was spending the night at Mike's house. Mercedes was just a backstabbing little so and so. She was the one who told my dad about my first time with Blaine. I was ready to tell him in my own time, but the diva went behind my back and spilled it to him before I even returned from Dalton. I suppose there was Quinn, but I wasn't really that close with her. Another option would have been to go to Brittany's house, but Santana would most likely be there and I couldn't face her at the moment. Instead of forming a coherent and plausible plan, I drove around aimlessly until I broke down. I looked at where I was. I recognised it immediately. **

**The residence of Sam Evans. **

**Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked down the stoned path towards the house. I rapped on the door and waited for an answer. It never occurred to me that Sam might be at Artie's house. I hoped that he wasn't, or I would have to drive to Brittany's house. **

"**Kurt? What are you doing here?" Sam Evans asked, frowning. **

"**I really don't want to be alone right now. Can I come in?" Sobs began to wrack my body uncontrollably now. **

"**Yeah, sure. Come right in. Do you want anything to eat or drink or cry into?" He asked politely. **

"**Could I please have some water? And some tissues please?" I asked through my crying. **

"**Yeah of course. Nobody else is home so just make yourself comfortable in the living room whilst I sort us out, okay?" He offered the room and I sat on the brown leather couch until he returned. **

"**So do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked me cautiously. **

"**Erm, yeah if that's okay. I don't want to impose." **

"**No, of course not." **

"**What were you doing before I came?" I asked innocently. Sam's face went red and he just waved off my question. **

"**Just stuff. So go on, tell me all about it." He replied. **

"**Well, I went to Dalton to surprise Blaine. That's why I am dressed as such, and I was going to give him this." I held up the rose and Sam nodded. **

"**Then, I ran into some old Warbler friends who told me to leave because I didn't want to see Blaine right now. I should've left because when I walked into the choir room, I saw him. He w-was n-naked and he was kissing s-somebody e-else. His name was Sebastian. So I broke up with me and just drove back to Lima, not really knowing where my destination was. Then, I realised I was here and just hoped were in." **

"**Kurt. I'm so sorry." Sam said, rubbing my shoulder in sympathy. **

"**What do you have to be sorry for?" **

"**I'm just sorry that Blaine is such an asshole." **

"**Yeah. So am I." I replied. Sam smiled. **

**Sam always had a beautiful smile. That's why I hoped he was gay when I first met him. But he wasn't and chose Quinn. When I found Blaine, I just hoped that he would be what I was looking for and Blaine seemed to be, but I guess I was wrong. **

"**Why not go home? I'm not saying that I don't want you here, but why did you come here instead of going home?" Sam inquired. **

**I sighed. **

"**Nobody's home. I hadn't anticipated this. I had planned a romantic night in for me and Blaine. But obviously, that's not going to happen." I lay the rose on Sam's coffee table and smiled sadly. **

"**Do you want to stay here tonight? You're in not shape to be home alone. I know that Finn is staying at Artie's so he won't be back." **

"**How did you know?"  
"Because I was invited. I just didn't feel like going to be honest. Now, I'm glad I didn't."  
"Why?" I asked. **

"**Because if I did go, you wouldn't have had anywhere to go. I don't think you would've gone to Artie, would you?" **

"**Probably not." I agreed. "Thank you, Sam."  
"For what?"  
"For being so nice to me no matter what. I mean we all have our faults. But not you. You're unconditionally nice to people, no matter what it costs you. I've never met anybody like you at all. I'm glad to have met you, Sam." I explained. **

"**Thanks, Kurt, but I'm not really that special. I just do what I think is right." **

"**That's more than I can say for lots of other people that I know. And you invited me in when I had nowhere else to go. That means a lot to me." I babbled again. **

"**I just enjoy your company. Listen, I have lots of ice cream if you want me to dish it out. And movies. My brother and sister have gone to this convention thing of one of their TV shows and my parents accompanied them. In return, I got movies and ice cream. I think I got the better end of the deal, don't you?" Sam said laughing.  
"You just might have. You don't by any chance have…" I started. **

"**Singing In the Rain? Yep, I do. I wanted to watch it since you recommended it." Sam finished, reading his mind. **

"**Now you can finally be educated on male duets."  
"Want to watch it?" **

"**Sure. I'll just drive to back to my house and pick up some things to stay over with. I'll be back shortly." I called and left the house. **

**I returned with a bag full of necessities for my night and morning routines. There was a snack table in the middle of the room adorned with bowls of popcorn, chips, chocolate biscuits, and marshmallows of every possible shape, size and colour. **

"**Wow, do you eat like this a lot?" I asked, nonplussed by the variety of snacks on the table. **

"**Every weekend." Sam replied. My eyes widened. **

"**How on earth do you keep your body as nice as it is?" I blurted. "Oh my god, I just meant that…" **

"**Kurt, you don't have to explain yourself. I know I have a nice body. I'm allowed to compliment myself about it because I worked for it. These babies didn't come from nothing." At that moment, he lifted up his arms and bragged his amazingly big, muscular arms. **

"**I can imagine." I said, still dazed by the sight of his muscle. **

"**You alright?" Sam asked. "Honestly. Not just what you want me to hear." **

"**Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I know I'm not good enough for Blaine and it was only a matter of time that he found somebody else, but I didn't expect it would hurt so badly."  
"Kurt! Never say that about yourself. You are special, Kurt. You are kind, honest, brave and you have the best voice in Glee Club. Who wouldn't want you?" Sam rambled and turned bright red. **

"**Sam, you have to explain yourself. Thank you for the nice compliments, but if everybody wanted me, why can't I even hold on to Blaine, who I thought loved me?" **

"**Blaine isn't worth your breath, Kurt. He's obviously stupid if he is kissing somebody else when you're available to him." **

"**Do you really think that?" I asked. **

"**From the bottom of my heart, yes Kurt, I do." Sam said to me.  
"Well, thank you. I trust your judgement and I will take your word for it. Anyway, we have to educate you. Do you have the movie ready?"  
Sam plucked a DVD out from under the cushion.  
"Yes, sir!" Sam mocked. **

"**Good. Now, Private, your next job is to stick it in!"  
"Yes, sir!" Sam obliged. **

"**Very good, Private. Now, watch."  
"Gladly." **

**The movie drew to a close, after I sung all the words and Sam even surprised me by joining in. Well, I suppose he just remembered the lyrics from when we performed it in Glee Club. But anyway, it was great. As the credits rolled, I aware of contact. Somewhere during the film, Sam had snuggled closer to me and wrapped his strong arms around me protectively. I hadn't even realised. **

**In no position to remove the safeguards, I listened to the deep snores of the beautiful boy lying with his head on my chest and arms around me. I decided to try and forget the evening's events and dropped into a slumber.**

* * *

**When I awoke, Sam was gone. Confused, I shook my head of grogginess and realised I had forgotten my skincare routine last night. I needed to get started. I heard joyful whistling from the kitchen so I followed the source of the high noise and ended up finding a Sam just wearing his boxers dancing around whilst making pancakes. His eyes landed on me and he stopped, looked down and back at me. I just smiled.  
"Do you want any help with the pancakes?" I asked politely. **

"**No, I should be fine." **

**My eyes roved his abs before I replied. **

"**Uh, would it be okay if I did my moisturising routine in the bathroom?" **

"**Yes, of course it would. It's up the stairs straight ahead."  
"Thank you." I said.**

**Blaine popped into my head whilst I trudged up the stairs. By the time I reached the bathroom, he no longer invaded my thoughts. I guessed I was moving on very quickly. Feelings for Sam were definitely there and had been since I met him. _He doesn't play for your team, Kurt._ My mind repeated. I had accepted that fully since he dated Quinn. He would be a great friend though. **

**I walked into the bathroom and surveyed it. I found a chair which would come in handy. I placed my skincare kit on the cool, tiled floor. I bent down to place it next to the sink when it saw it. **

**Porn magazines. I should've known. Then I looked closer at the cover. **

**It was a naked man. And I don't reckon it was his mother's magazine. **

**Was Sam gay? Or bisexual? **

**I didn't know, but I would find out. **

"**Kurt, do you want me to save your pancakes until you're ready?" Sam called from downstairs. **

"**Uh, no that's okay. I'll eat them now." I said. I needed an excuse to ask him. **

"'**Kay!" **

**I sprinted down the stairs athletically leaping the last five. I walked into the kitchen and staring hungrily at the pancakes…and then Sam's ass. I started to eat the pancakes before I confronted him. **

"**Sam, I found your magazines." Kurt said. Sam froze on his way to the table. **

"**You…you what?" Sam stared at him in horror. **

"**I don't mind, Sam. I have some on my computer. I tried once but I couldn't bring myself to watch it. That's beside the point. Are you…confused or something. Do you want to talk to me about it?" **

"**I don't know. I mean, I've always thought I liked girls, but I don't know anymore. They just don't seem that appealing anymore. Like Santana. While you were gone, she tried to have sex with me. I refused, Kurt. Santana's gorgeous, but something just came over me. Well, then she slapped me and walked off, prowling towards Puck. I just kept thinking…_Why? _Or _Am I Gay?_ I'm just so confused, Kurt." Sam began to weep and I hurried across the table to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around his neck softly and rubbed my head against his and gently kissed him on the head. **

"**What's happening to me? I can't be gay. My parents will kick me out!" Sam suddenly yelled. **

"**Sam. Sam, calm down. It'll be alright. Just come and speak to me about it." I led him to the living room and sat him down as his picked some marshmallows out of the bowl. **

"**So, how long have you thought you might be gay?" I asked slowly. **

"**I'm not sure, Kurt. Maybe since I was…fourteen. There was this gay called Chuck and I just started looking at him differently. This is why I left there. I kissed him one day and everyone teased me. It got so bad. That's why I stick up for you, Kurt. Besides the fact that you're my friend, I don't want you to be hurt like I was. I know you already have been by Karofsky—." **

**He stopped and I flinched at the name. Even though he'd stopped, the memory still haunted me. **

"**Kurt? What did Karofsky do to you? I knew there was something more I could see it in your eyes."  
"He…he kissed me."**

"**WHAT?" Sam raged.  
"Sam, it's alright. Calm down. I forgave him. He was…confused like you. He liked me. He just hated me because I was out and he wasn't. I'm surprised you don't feel the same actually."**

"**Kurt. I need to say something."  
"Go ahead." **

"**Well, I've not been exactly truthful with you this morning. I'm not confused. I'm a really good actor. But anyway…I'm in love with you. I didn't want to tell you because of what happened yesterday but you talking about Karofsky has made me want to just…tell you I suppose." **

"**I don't know what to say. I mean, I cannot possibly deny that you're very attractive. You're an amazing person too. I just…I broke up with Blaine yesterday, Sam. You know that. I know you're not like him."  
"Kurt, don't feel like you have to love me, too. I can deal with just being your friend, because I'm still close to you."  
"Sam?" **

"**Yes?"  
"Kiss me." **

**And so he did. He leaned forward slightly and so did I. Our lips met lightly and then the fire grew stronger. His tongue slipped into my mouth and my hand slid down his chest before I grasped the back of his head, pulling him closer. Our lips disconnected and the fire died. **

"**Well that was…"**

"**That was what, Kurt?" Sam asked. **

"**Something I would definitely like to do again." I replied. **

"**I think I might just be able to do that." He kissed me again and I tumbled on top of him our hips grinding together. **

"**Wait, Sam. Not yet." I said.  
"I was thinking the same thing. So, are you alright about Blaine?"  
"Who?" I said, smiling. He laughed and engulfed me in a tight hug, his strong, safe arms wrapping around my body like protective chains. **

**Despite the prior events with Blaine, I was happy. Something I didn't think I would feel for a while afterwards. That's because I didn't count on Sam Evans.**

* * *

It has been a week since I broke up with Blaine, and Sam and I have been going steady. He hasn't come out at school yet, but we have time. Lots of it.

I heard from Jeff that Blaine and Sebastian got together. They deserve each other, the cheater and the slut.

I'm happier than ever. Love has finally found me, and call me tacky, but I honestly think that Sam and I have become what they call soulmates.

I stayed the night after we kissed at his house as well. We talked endlessly about our relationship. We finished off the snacks and completed each others workouts. He embarked on my long skincare routine, and I challenged myself and completed his arduous exercise routine. It was a lot easier than I thought. He's so romantic, because he took the red rose that I left on the table and put it on his bed, and that was where I slept that night. Yes, I slept. We decided to wait before delving into anything sexual. We weren't going to be Santana and Puck, that's for sure.

Speaking of Puck, whilst I was showering, Sam and I got invited to Puck's birthday party. His mother was out of town so he's throwing his own birthday party because he's a badass. It is Glee Club exclusive, so I guess that'll be when Sam and I come out as a couple to the Club. We don't know, but all going well, that's what'll happen.

I guess it's true. You don't need money to be happy. I have Sam. Sam has me, and that's all that we both could ask for right now. We have our happiness.

I wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea that came to me whilst watching 'Blame It On The Alcohol'. It seems completely unrelated to the episode, but when Klaine were fighting, I really saw them angry. I STILL LOVE KLAINE BY THE WAY. I just think that Kurt can also be happy with Sam if Sam was gay. So, in my head, Sam IS ALWAYS GAY! And not with Mercedes. Ew. Mercedes. I hate Mercedes so much. She's so annoying and wails far more than she actually sings. Every song you can hear her wailing the lines in the background. It's frustrating. Anyway, tell me what your thoughts were. This was officially my longest single chapter EVER! YAY! It took a while though. :) xx SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**"Kurt! Wait!" Sam called to me and jogged up the stairs. **

**"Yes, honey. I need to visit the bathroom." **

**"I think we should talk about something." **

**I gulped. "Yes?" **


End file.
